


Small Acts Of Kindness

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is a good boy, Gen, I just wanted it off my list, I love good boy Dream, I wrote this in like ten min, It was sitting at the top of my list for things I wanted to write, JUST, So I threw together this really short thing, You'll have to pry him out of my cold dead hands, as always, idk - Freeform, mocking me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: He dragged the item off his head in time to watch Dream readjust the straps of his armor as he put his chestplate back on, his signature lime green hoodie now in Tommy’s hands. “Put that on,” he said, “It’s going to rain soon- I don’t want you to get sick.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 265





	Small Acts Of Kindness

Tommy scowled at the sky and gray clouds overhead, glancing over in the general direction of where his tent was. Chances are that it was going to start raining before he would be able to get back to his temporary shelter. He turned, looking over at Dream, who was also looking up at the sky- likely in distaste, though Tommy had no way of knowing how the masked man felt. The younger blonde held in a huff, and turned back to the task at hand. 

Dream glanced over at the younger boy as he planted crops, eyes flicking up at the sky every few seconds before he suppressed a sigh, and started undoing the straps of his chestplate. Tommy paid no mind to what the other man was doing, focused solely on his work. Then a mass of fabric hit him in the head, and Tommy sputtered. He dragged the item off his head in time to watch Dream readjust the straps of his armor as he put his chestplate back on, his signature lime green hoodie now in Tommy’s hands. “Put that on,” he said, “It’s going to rain soon- I don’t want you to get sick.” Tommy nodded wordlessly, putting the hoodie on. It was slightly too large on him- but the fabric was thick and soft, warm against his otherwise bare arms. Dream tugged the hood over his head as he walked past the teen. Neither of them said anything, but the action stayed in the back of Tommy’s mind as he farmed in the rain, Dream sitting against a tree in an attempt to shelter himself.

When the moon appeared over the horizon, the two men packed up their things and made their way back. Tommy ducked into his tent, peeling the soaking wet hoodie off to give back to Dream, who let the fabric rest over his shoulder. “I’ll see you in the morning,” the masked man said, and Tommy stood in the entrance of his tent just long enough to watch Dream disappear through the nether portal before he threw himself down onto his bed. The young blonde drifted to sleep within moments of his head hitting the pillow.

_________________________________________________

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:
> 
> @PlayNiceOrDie


End file.
